


A Shoulder to Cry On

by Eicartgeorge



Series: 25 Days of Stydia Christmas [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Between 3b and 4, Christmas, F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Allison's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicartgeorge/pseuds/Eicartgeorge
Summary: Lydia locked herself in her room a few weeks after Allison's death. Unsure of how to get through to her daughter, she calls the last person either of them would have expected.Takes place between seasons 3B and 4.Title comes from "Last Christmas"





	A Shoulder to Cry On

When Stiles Stilinski arrived at Lydia Martin's house, he had no idea what to expect.

 

He'd received a call from her mother and was asked to come over when he got a chance, (so, naturally he dropped everything and raced over there).

 

“Oh, Stiles. I wasn't expecting you so soon.” Natalie said when she answered the door.

 

“Yeah,” he mumbled, “I wasn't busy.” In reality he was studying for 3 midterms, but school wasn't _that_ important, right?

 

“Well, come in.” Stiles followed Mrs. Martin into the house and was led into the living room. A few months ago, Stiles and Lydia sat in this room trying to figure out how to stop Jennifer Blake from sacrificing the parents she'd taken and also why she tried to kill Lydia in the first place. It was the same day she'd kissed him...before he, Scott, and Allison became surrogate sacrifices and everything fell to shit. “Have a seat.”

 

Natalie directed him to a chair, but Stiles was too antsy.

 

“I'd prefer to stand, thanks. What's going on? Why did you ask me to come over here?”

 

Natalie sighed. “It's Lydia.”

 

“What? What's wrong? What happened?”

 

“Nothing...well...I mean...she's okay....physically at least. It's just...she's locked herself in her room and I can't get her to come out.”

 

“And what am I supposed to do?”

 

“I don't know.” Natalie shrugged. “Talk to her I guess? I...I'm at a loss, Stiles. I don't know how to get through to her.”

 

Stiles shook his head. “I'm probably the last person she wants to see.”

 

“Can you please just try?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia sat on her bed with her laptop. She was clicking through pictures of Allison as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

_Knock, knock, knock._

 

“Go away, Mom. I'm fine.” She wiped the tears away and exited her “My Photos” window. Her desktop featured a picture of her and Allison together, and she stared for a moment before...

 

_Knock, knock._

 

“Mom!” she groaned. “I said leave me alone.” She closed the lid on her laptop and placed it to the side.

 

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

 

She finally jumped up from her bed and stomped over to the door. “Mom, I said I'm-” She swung the door open and stopped talking.

 

“Hey,” Stiles said softly.

 

“Hey...” Lydia replied, almost in shock.

 

“Your mom let me in...well...actually...she called me and asked me to come over...so....”

 

Lydia nodded slowly. “Okay...come in...I guess...” Lydia stepped aside, and closed the door behind him. “So, why did she call you?”

 

Stiles shrugged. “I really don't know,” he said as he shook his head. “She said you weren't leaving your room and thought I could help. I don't know what made her think that.” Lydia looked away, not responding to what he said. “ _Why_ aren't you leaving your room? And as far as I know, you haven't responded to any of Scott's or Kira's texts.” He sighed. “I don't know if you'd respond to mine though because I haven't sent you any, but-”

 

“Why _haven't_ you sent me any?” Lydia turned around and asked him.

 

Stiles blinked. “Uh.. I don't know.” He shrugged. “I guess, I just assumed you wouldn't want to talk to me.”

 

“What would make you think that?”

 

He sighed, “Just...reasons...”

 

“Reasons... like the nogitsune possessing you?” Stiles looked away. “Because, I don't blame you for anything that happened. It wasn't you.”

 

“That's nice of you to say.”

 

“It's true.”

 

“Maybe one day I'll believe it myself.” Lydia gave him a small smile and sat down on her bed. “You never answered my question,” he said, and sat down next to her. “Why aren't you leaving your room?”

 

“Why should I?” Lydia mumbled.

 

“Why should you answer my question, or why should you leave your room?”

 

Lydia took a deep breath. “I spent the first couple of weeks after Allison and Aiden...I spent them living in denial. Pushing it back, not thinking about it. Then Thanksgiving happened and I went Christmas shopping.” She got quiet and bit her lip, trying not to cry. “I didn't realize until I got home and starting going through the gifts I bought... that I got her a present too.”

 

“Oh,” he said in realization.

 

“The full weight of it all hit me like a ton of bricks and I got really upset about it, but mostly, I got upset at myself.”

 

“Why, what did _you_ do?”

 

“Exactly! I didn't _do_ anything! What good is being a banshee if I can't save anyone? I couldn't save Aiden, I couldn't save you, I couldn't save Allison-”

 

“Whoa...wait...what do you mean you couldn't save _me_?”

 

Lydia shook her head. “Nothing...it's just...when you were lost in the woods...I...I thought...” She took a deep breath and tried to clear her thoughts. “I knew you were in trouble... so I went to your room, and I _heard_ something that sounded like... Eichen House.” She rolled her eyes and continued, “I led everyone there and looked like an idiot when _you_ weren't there...and even more foolish when they found you in a coyote den.”

 

Stiles was silent for a moment, before telling her, “But I _was_ there.”

 

Lydia looked up, “What?”

 

“Eichen House...the basement. That's where I was...at least...that's where I thought I was in my head.”

 

Lydia blinked back tears, “You mean...I was right?”

 

Stiles nodded, almost in disbelief. “Yeah... you were right. I didn't even know that's what it was until I was down there myself with Malia.”

 

“Malia?”

 

“Uh...yeah... Malia.”

 

“Oh...do you... _like_ Malia?”

 

“Uh...yeah...I guess? Yeah.”

 

Lydia nodded, not quite sure what this feeling was that was creeping in. “Cool.”

 

“Yeah....” he mumbled, then shook his head. “Look, you need to stop doubting yourself. You _can_ save people.”

 

“Just not when it matters.”

 

“Hey, I believe in you. Okay?”

 

Lydia nodded. “Thanks, but...Allison's still gone.”

 

“Yeah...and maybe that's something that we'll both have to live with.... but.... she wouldn't want this for us. She'd want us to move on, figure out what we did wrong and fix it for next time. Not dwell on it.”

 

“Can't I dwell a little?”

 

“Five minutes.”

 

“What?”

 

“You can dwell for five minutes, and then we're leaving your room. Got it?”

 

Lydia nodded tearfully, and laid her head on Stiles's shoulder. “I miss her.”

 

Stiles sighed. “I do too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Natalie sat down at the table with a cup of coffee, when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

 

“Stiles?” she questioned when she saw him appear around the corner.

 

“Got it!” she heard Lydia's voice before she jogged up next to the boy.

 

“Lydia?” Natalie said, almost in shock.

 

“Hey, mom.” Lydia greeted as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. She walked over to her mother and kissed her cheek.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Stiles is taking me for some hot chocolate.” She smiled, something Natalie hadn't seen in almost a month.

 

“Well, that's wonderful. Have fun.”

 

“I'll try.” She giggled. When she turned away from her mother, Natalie caught Stiles's eye and mouthed a 'thank you'.

 

Stiles opened the door and gave her a wink before he and Lydia walked out.

 

Natalie sighed contentedly then pulled out her phone to text Deaton.

 

_You were right. Stiles was a perfect choice. Thanks!_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
